


Sooner than expected

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Day 6 Fictober 2020Prompt: "Just say it."Everyone was borned with the name/s of their soulmate/s on their wrist.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fictober20





	Sooner than expected

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this Soulmates AU in other days of the Fictober Event 2020.   
> At least one of how the rest meet each other.

It was a matter of time. 

It was his first day of college, he was gonna meet a lot of new people, even if he didn’t want to. Therefore, it was a just matter of time for him to meet his soulmates. He looked down to his wrists where three names rested, each one written with different calligraphy.

Logan Berry. The letters were well written, separated and firm lines.

Virgil Storm. The letters were barely legible, they were mushed together and small.

Pat Hertz. The third one was very particular. It was written in braille, raised black dots. He suspected that one was blind. 

He slowly touched them and squealed excitedly. He couldn’t deny it, he was excited, the whole idea that three persons were destined to him made him happy. He wasn’t alone. Yes, he had parents (who didn’t pay him any attention), he had a twin (who was mad with him because he didn’t tell him he had chosen a different college); but he expected his soulmates to be there for him forever, regardless of the circumstances.

A loud noise pulled him out of his thoughts and made him look to the door. His roommate has arrived. He rushed to help them open the door and gave them a pretty bright smile.

“Greetings! My name is Roman, Roman Prince. He/him pronouns. Would you like help?” He welcomed them cheerfully. He had great plans with his roommate, they were going to be best friends! He looked at them awaiting for a response when he realized the shocked look on the stranger’s face. Had he said something bad? 

The person cleared their throat, and extended their hand. They looked a bit hopeful. He was very confused, but either way he took their hand.

“Nice to meet you. Forgive me, you caught me off guard. I’m Logan Berry. He/him pronouns too.” he said purposefully and Roman froze. That was his soulmate’s name.

“Your name is Logan Berry?” He asked unsure. The other nod. Could it be? 

Then he looked at his wrist and the well-written name now was navy blue instead of black. He sputtered almost jumping with excitement.

“We... we are…” 

“Just say it.” Logan told him with a little smile.

“Soulmates.” 

_ Oh my god. Oh my god. He found one of them. Two more to go.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~  
> Check it out:  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
